Oversized and Cologne Soaked
by USAFchic0311
Summary: Every girl loves to have their guy's sweatshirt - Bones is no different!
1. Oversized and Cologne Soaked

**Author's Note: I don't know about you all, but I am a sweatshirt fanatic. In fact, I just got done cleaning out my closet and had to put 5 sweatshirts in a box to store them because half of my closet is STILL sweatshirts. I was thinking today how every girl loves guys' sweatshirts and how every girl loves to hold on to one when they fall asleep, or wear their oversized ones, so what about Bones? Does she love them as much as we do? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters. I only own the story. **

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Oversized and cologne-soaked**

He had a habit of just coming over. She would answer the door and there he was, holding take-out and smile that says 'You know you want food!', and this night was not any different.

"Hey ya Bones! Look what I brought!" Booth said as he shakes the bag with delicious take-out, and not only that but he what seemed to be a case of some sort in the other hand.

"What's in the case Booth?" Bones questioned.

"Oh! Well since you refuse to buy an idiot box, I decided to bring a mini version of it for us to enjoy a movie, albeit a small screen but it'll work!"

She couldn't help but notice as he pushed on in that he was comfortably dressed in sweatpants and his sweatshirt. _Now why was he wearing a sweatshirt when it's abnormally warm outside?_ _I don't think I've ever seen him in a sweatshirt, except the time he was in the hospital. _She shrugged it off and followed him into the kitchen. After settling in with the food on the couch, Booth pulled out the portable DVD player and put in Transformers.

"Now this just makes no sense. Why would strange alien robots be living on earth?"

Booth laughed. "We've all asked the question, but there is no answer. It's just a ridiculously amazing movie! Enjoy it, for my sake?" And he gave her one of his adoring smiles, the one she can't say no to.

As the food was eaten and the movie continued, Bones actually seemed to be enjoying the movie and she ended up pulling the DVD player onto her lap, and so in return Booth had to lean over her a little bit to be able to see the movie. His shoulder brushed up against hers and she felt a shiver go down her spine at the same time he apparently felt that or it was just too hot for him now because the next thing you know he's pulling off his sweatshirt and throwing it across the other couch.

"Apparently it's too hot in here." He stated, smirking. _You have no idea…_ was all Brennan could think, but just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the movie. She couldn't deny it; she loved movie nights with Booth. It gave them another reason to be as close as they are. She'd always wondered what it would be like to have a movie on and end up in his arms, but she knew that would complicate things way too much for their current work situation.

"Well I suppose that's the end of it." Booth said as the credits rolled and Linkin Park played along. Brennan bobbed her head along with the music as she picked up the take-out leftovers and cleaned up the kitchen.

"You never cease to amaze me," was all Booth could say.

"Why?"

"Linkin Park? Really? I didn't picture you as a Linkin Park kinda woman."

"Oh what do you know." And they laugh together. _Apparently not enough_ he thought.

"Night Bones."

"Night Booth, see you tomorrow morning!"

"Donuts and Coffee?" He offered.

"Sounds good! See ya around 7 then!"

Brennan walked back into her apartment and gets ready to head to bed, and as she turned off the lights, she noticed a grey sweatshirt draped over her couch and she recalls when Booth had taken it off. She lifts it up, so that she can put it next to her purse to remember to bring with her in the morning when she gets a big whiff of his cologne that was baked into the cloth. _Ammaazzziinnggg_ - is it really possible that a guy can smell that good? Getting ready to put it down, she found herself picking it back up – putting her arms through – then her head – and pulling the oversized hoodie down. _What am I doing? This is Booth's sweatshirt!_ _But it's so comfortable and the smell!_ She finally decided to leave it on and felt like what would be the little school girl she never had been and walked into her bed room.

That night, she slept the most sound she had in weeks. With nightmares continuously, and the thought of someone else trying to kill her or bury her alive, it is hard to get a decent night's sleep, but this was different. Before drifting off, she found herself curled up in a ball, on her side, with her arm underneath her head. Why, it happened to also be the spot on the sweatshirt that smelt the best. Closing her eyes, she imagined Booth lying next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her safe and protecting her.

She awoke and felt refreshed. She wondered what the change had been, when she took in a breath and jerked her head around - _Where is he? Why do I smell Booth?_ When she finally looked down, she remembered why she smelled her hot FBI partner – she had unintentionally borrowed some clothing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Thanks guys for reading! Please comment! I'm looking forward to what you have to say!**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	2. Caught Red Handed

**Caught red-handed**

… She had unintentionally borrowed some clothing.

Two weeks later, Brennan had a surprisingly long day at work, and when Brennan says that, you know there is something wrong. With another case solved, and this one containing a lot of paperwork, she had spent the good past 48 hours signing and documenting everything she had done. She had barely seen Booth and the one time he did stop by, he had brought her some coffee. _He does know how to keep me going!_ Tonight, she just wanted to sit back, drink a nice glass of wine, and read a book. And then there is someone knocking at the door, _Figures_.

Walking over to the door, she dragged a bit because she had just gotten comfortable. Grumbling and pulled the door open to reveal none other than Booth.

"Hey Bones! I was bored, I was in the neighborhood, and since we're good at math we'll put two and two together!"

"But that's four Booth," she said matter-of-factly.

Booth just glanced at her, subconsciously taking in what she was wearing. _Wow, I've never seen her this comfortable. Sweatpants, sweatshirt – it's amazing how a woman can look gorgeous when she isn't even trying_.

"Oh Bones nevermi… Bones… what are you doing with MY sweatshirt on?"

_Dang it!_ She thought. _I can't believe I did that!_ Earlier in the evening Bones came home and did what she had done for two weeks now, changed and put on his sweatshirt. Sadly enough it didn't smell like him anymore, but the thought still made her rest easier at night. But now, she regrets even having it.

"I… uhh…"

"At a loss for words?" A smile crept over his face. _Oh this is too good._

"Well you left it here a few weeks ago, and it was the first thing I came to when I was changing today, it's rather comfortable… Although it has lost its smell." She said the last part rather quietly and more to her herself as she turned away to get Booth a glass.

_Did she just say its smell? How long has she been wearing this sweatshirt of mine?_ A little butterfly turned in his stomach as he watched his Bones walk over to presumably get him a glass out of the cupboard. Before she could pull open the cupboard door, Booth had caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her, "Maybe I can make it smell good again for you." As she turned around in his arms, her heart skipped a beat. There she was, looking him straight in the eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and this time it wasn't because she was in trouble, no this time it was because he wanted to hold her.

"You can just have it back, Booth, it is yours after all," she pulled it off her body and over her head, handed Booth his glass and walked to sit on the couch. _Wait what? _Booth thought, confused. He followed her over and sat down; he purposefully put the sweatshirt behind himself.

After a few hours of conversation, they thought they should work on their conversations about other non-work related topics, so Sweets could stop his bickering, he got up to leave. Walking with him to the door, Brennan stops to say goodnight.

"Here Bones, take it," and Booth handed Brennan his sweatshirt back. Without thinking first, she lifted it up and took in a breath of it. A smiled crept over his face while she closed her eyes and he just pretended he didn't see it. "Night Bones, see ya tomorrow."

"Night Booth. Thanks."

Walking to her room, she pulled the hoodie over her head, and silently thanked whoever it was that created cologne.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**A/N: And just a taste of Chapter Three…**

**It just doesn't cut it anymore…**

The following day, Booth just couldn't help but notice how particularly rested his partner looked, but he wish it didn't have to be his sweatshirt, why couldn't it be him? …

**Well that's it for now. Please review. I'm already thinking about Chapter 3!**


	3. It just doesn't cut it anymore

**It just doesn't cut it anymore…**

**Booth POV**

The following day, Booth just couldn't help but notice how particularly rested his partner looked, but he wish it didn't have to be his sweatshirt, why couldn't it be him? He didn't realize that it would sooth her this much to have him next to her while she was sleeping, _although it's not really you, it's your smell, which makes her remind herself of you and therefore… _he couldn't believe he was thinking to himself again and this time caught by his partner.

"Booth! BOOTH!" He just realized she'd been trying to get his attention for a few seconds already.

"Yea…"

"We don't have another case yet, so I'm going to work on some cases from Limbo. I will probably be here all night, I don't think I could get anymore sleep right now, it seems I am well rested this morning."

_Yea I bet you are, trying to deny why, too!_

"Well that's good Bones, you need more sleep." Booth gave her one of his million dollar smiles and she walked out the door to walk to the platform.

Booth was getting ready to walk out the door when Angela came barging in, "Brennan! Brennan where… oh Good Morning Booth., looking good as usual! Have you seen Brennan? She's been running around with so much energy I don't exactly know what to do with her. I can't keep track of her. Something has changed…. What did you do?"

"Why is it always me? I didn't do anything…" turning away he continues softly "…she's the one that took it!"

"Took what dear Booth?" Angela's 'I know you're going to tell me anyway' smile creeps across her face.

"Nothing don't worry about it. It's nothing." Booth tried to back out the door, but Angela was too quick. Walking behind Brennan's desk, she pulls out a gray FBI sweatshirt.

"Oh what the hell?" Booth exclaimed and immediately regretting it. _Way to give yourself away on that one, slick one._

"Brennan and I had girl talk this morning…" _Freaking girl talk, why do they all have to talk?! _ "… and it seems that someone cough no names mentioned, left a sweatshirt at Brennan's and she has been highly enjoying it. You planned this didn't you?"

"Not really, no, but I don't know why I hadn't thought of it… wait? What did she say exactly?"

"Well I felt like I was back in high school when the girls would get all giddy over having their boyfriend's sweatshirts to sleep in, but that's really what she felt like. She loves being that close to you, and I know you enjoy knowing that she likes to be that close to you."

"It's just my sweatshirt, Angela, nothing more."

"Booth, honestly, are you going to tell me that her wearing your scent every night does not affect you in some way? Wouldn't it be easier if it was you holding on to her?"

"Maybe so, but that won't ever happen."

"Not with that attitude it won't!"


End file.
